


Stars

by Looming



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looming/pseuds/Looming
Summary: The stars aren't out tonight.Magilou is thankful for that.





	Stars

The escape from Hexen Isle has been uneventful - ever since boarding Zaveid's ship anyway. Magilou is thankful for that small mercy. All of them, in her mind, deserve this chance to catch their breath. Planning their next steps can wait until they reach dry land.

The stars aren't out tonight.

Magilou is thankful for that, as well.

Exactly when she stumbled herself awake and onto the main deck, she isn't quite sure. But their time on that island won't leave her mind, and even if she isn't sure when or why or how she managed to carry herself out to stare off into the distance and just be completely, and thoroughly, _empty_ , here she is. Empty. And not even the stars can judge her for that, tonight. She relives the events over and over as the sound of waves cresting alongside the ship rings in her ears. A hollow song of sorts, to accompany the mood she finds herself in. She smiles at that. A small meaningless smile, _but the mood and all that_ , she supposes. And she is perfectly content to leave things there, to spend the rest of the night blank and unfeeling. Patiently waiting for the time when the mask needs to return.

But she hears the sound of footsteps slowly approaching - and not just anyone's, she would recognize _those_ footsteps anywhere - and suddenly Velvet is less than a handspan away, leaning on the railing and joining Magilou in her silent brooding. Suddenly Velvet is there and that oppressive feeling of emptiness has been effortlessly brushed away by her presence.

Suddenly Velvet is there, whispering in a tone more gentle than she ever thought possible, "Hey, you."

For long moments, Magilou stares, and she knows how clearly the shock must be written on her face because Velvet doesn't look away, doesn't falter for an instant. So she closes her eyes and breathes deep. She steels herself and turns back to face the sea, only speaking again when her composure is... mostly intact.

" _Velvet._ "

The name leaves her lips more harshly than she would have liked, and Magilou immediately curses herself for it. She doesn't deserve to see this side of her. Ever.

One more deep, calming breath as she works up the courage to turn back and apologize. None of their friends deserve this, and she less than any other. But Magilou shifts around and Velvet is gone. That lone comforting presence replaced by a horrible sinking feeling. How long had her attention drifted for? How long had she-

Ah.

The feeling of Velvet's body against her back is the first sensation Magilou registers, and it pulls a long, relieved sigh from her throat. If the situation were any different she might even be tempted to call it a moan. Strong arms circling her waist comes next, and she knows that she is absolutely hopeless to stop any of this. So instead of fighting, she covers Velvet's embrace with her own. Instead of struggling, Magilou allows her eyes to flutter shut as she leans into the touch. She allows Velvet to use her mouth to gently brush stray hairs behind her ear. She allows Velvet to nibble at the lobe, to press lips against the crook of her neck, to do whatever she wants because every single little bit of her presence is the only thing left in this world strong enough to keep that feeling of emptiness at bay.

Velvet pauses after a time, lips still pressed to her shoulder, and breathes against her skin, " _Thank you again, little witch._ "

Magilou rubs little circles against the backs of her palms in understanding.

And then teeth sink into that sensitive spot and suddenly it's all far, far too much. Velvet drew blood. Magilou can feel it, but the nibbles and kisses and laps at the nape of her neck continue and all Magilou can think as her legs go weak and she falls further into Velvet's arms is that it feels unspeakably wonderful to _feel_ like this. All she can think as Velvet's hands loosen their hold on her waist, as her own move back to do the same, as they both begin searching and touching and groping and letting each other feel so many different things is that she needs to tell her. Even if she already knows.

Deep breath in, deep breath out. _Tell her you love her._

A mischievous grin spreads across her lips. Her first genuine smile of the night.

" _Honestly_ ," Magilou starts, and here she turns around. To lose herself in Velvet's gaze, to bring up gentle fingers and cradle the face in front of her. "We could have gotten to this point so much sooner if you had just lost our bet!"

And if Magilou plans to keep up that grin as the both of them push and pull and poke and prod their way down onto the hard wood of the deck, if the only thing to wipe it off her face is the deep, fierce kiss that she herself pulls Velvet into, no one knows.

If the two of them confess their love in the midst of tangled limbs and panting breaths, no one hears.

Because not even the stars are out to judge tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> And Then They Fuck.


End file.
